1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable vacuum cleaners, more particularly to, a vacuum cleaner capable of operating with both air and liquid.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, there exists portable vacuum cleaners which pick up or vacuum solid or liquid material. These portable vacuum cleaners are frequently referred to as "wet-dry" vacuum cleaners. Previously, an accessory brush attachment has been developed for use with the portable vacuum cleaner. This accessory brush attachment included a housing having a passageway formed through it in which one end fits over and about the free end of a canister of the vacuum cleaner. The accessory brush attachment also includes a brush mounted in a cavity at the other end of the passageway formed in the housing. The brush is operably connected by a drive belt to a motor disposed within the housing. The belt is accessible through a door on the housing. The door is opened with a conventional tool such as a slot-headed screw driver or the like.
To provide electrical power to the motor of the accessory brush attachment, a pair of contacts are disposed within the passageway of the housing and electrically connected to the motor. Correspondingly, the outer surface at the free end of the canister included a pair of contacts. When the free end of the canister is disposed in the passageway of the accessory brush attachment, the contacts touch each other to complete the electrical circuit and provide power to the accessory brush attachment.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide an accessory brush attachment for a wet-dry vacuum cleaner that may be used to clean carpets and other textured surfaces.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an accessory brush attachment that may be used for a cordless portable wet-dry vacuum cleaner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an accessory brush attachment which may be removed from the portable wet-dry vacuum cleaner.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an accessory brush attachment having a brush with dual bristles that can be used for both smooth and textured surfaces.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a wet-dry vacuum cleaner and accessory brush attachment which provides internal wiring for electrical connection between them.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an accessory brush attachment having at least two mounting points for positive mounting of the attachment to the vacuum cleaner.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a belt cover door that is removable without the use of tools or the like.